


Exclusive Boyfriend

by Claire_Cho



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cho/pseuds/Claire_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years of dating, Kyuhyun was dumped by his boyfriend three days before his college reunion, which happened to be Valentine's Day too, and Kyuhyun will do whatever it takes to not embarrass himself in front of his college friends, including asking his boss to pretend to be his couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusive Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Fic!

A man walked into the magnificent lobby of Choi Corporation, his black suit free of dust and his dark blue tie streaked with patterns of gold. His shiny black dress shoes matched perfectly with the golden marble floor of the building, Lacoste scent following wherever he went. Even the man's suitcase was of the best quality. The man's brown curly hair was framed neatly around his pale face, without any flaws. He entered the elevator and nodded at the employees greeting him. All the remaining employees had gone out to their own floor when elevator reached the fifteenth floor. Everything was a routine for him. The man fixed the position of his silver Cartier watch and straightened his suit before leaving the elevator, preparing himself for another busy day as the CEO's assistant. 

 

Three knocks later, the man walked into the enormous office of the CEO, in fact, only a few people had the privilege to step onto the fifteenth floor. But this was a usual path for the man as he stopped in front of a large ebony table. There was another man sitting behind the table, slightly taller than the first man, but was also wearing a designer suit, even his smiley face was flawless.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Choi," the first man took out a few documents from his suitcase and scanned it. "Today you will be having a meeting with JYP Co. at nine sharp, then you will have lunch together with Director Lee Soo Man- _ssi_. And for tonight, you will be having dinner with Ddangkomang Group," he then explained without any slip of tongue.

 

"I kept asking you to just call me _Siwon_ ," the second man smiled as he observed his assistant in front of his desk. "Good morning, _Kyu_ , you look as handsome as always."

 

When Kyuhyun kept his face straight without uttering any comments, Siwon nodded, his smile never slipping, "yes, I understand, I suppose you will be assisting me to those meetings?"

 

"Yes, Sir," Kyuhyun nodded, "I have prepared all the necessary documents, Sir."

 

Siwon nodded and Kyuhyun took the cue to walk away towards his own ebony table, smaller than the earlier, which was located near the glass door of the office, still in the same room as the CEO. The assistant put down his suitcase on his floor before sitting down, messing his papers on the table. 

 

Only the sound of scribbling pen and the laptop keyboard could be heard in the room, until Kyuhyun stood up at 8.50 sharp, a folder in his hand as he made his way towards his boss' table.

 

"It is time for your meeting with JYP Co. Sir," Kyuhyun told Siwon and waited for the other man to get ready before both of them entered the elevator to go to the meeting room a floor below them.

 

 

  * °•°•



 

The meeting ended well, and so do the lunch with Director Lee Soo Man, although the director might have been surprised at his boss' appetite, but overall, the meetings were successful. Returning to their office room, Siwon started to sign documents and checked his own emails, while Kyuhyun returned to his table and started to prepare Mr. Choi's daily schedules for next week, before his phone rang.

 

_Come meet me at the cafe in your office.  –D_

Kyuhyun frowned as he read the message from his boyfriend of ten years. Donghae usually didn't meet up with him in his office, especially during working hours, so this must be important. Excusing himself to his boss, the assistant quickly took big strides into the elevator to the lowest floor.

 

The cafe was still as fancy as always, with golden tablecloth draping the round wooden tables, and the wooden chairs streaked with gold. It matched well with the whole Choi building. It wasn't as crowded as lunch time - which Kyuhyun was grateful - and the man made his way into the coffee shop.

 

The aroma of coffee and fresh bakery immediately hit him as he walked towards a two-seater table in the corner of the shop, covered by a pot of tall plant. _Perfect_.

 

Donghae was already sitting on one chair, typing on his phone. The model was as striking as usual. His dark purple hair combed upwards and backwards and he was wearing a white button-up and purple vest, with a lighter purple pants.

 

Donghae looked up from his phone when Kyuhyun slipped into the seat opposite to him.

 

"What is it? It is still my working time, Hae," Kyuhyun frowned as he folded his arms in front of his chest, not amused.

 

Donghae fidgeted under his boyfriend's scrutiny before looking up at Kyuhyun, eyes wide, and... _guilty_?

 

"Hae?"

 

"Let's break up," Donghae suddenly blurted out and held his stare on Kyuhyun's eyes, before looking away. "I'm sorry, Hyun."

 

Kyuhyun stared at Donghae as he processed what had just been said.

 

"Why?"

 

Donghae preferred not to answer and instead looked at anywhere but his ex boyfriend. Kyuhyun sighed and glared at the model before standing up and leaving.

 

"H-Hyun, I'm sorry! I hope we can be friends," he heard Donghae called out as he walked out the cafe.

 

The CEO assistant kept his face straight as he past the front desk and into the elevator, which was fortunately empty.

 

Kyuhyun knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but he didn't expect it to be this fast. He didn't feel sad at all, just empty and disappointed. Kyuhyun was sure that both of their feelings must have had disappeared months ago since they rarely text each other, let alone meeting each other.  

 

Breaking up wasn't a trouble, but the reunion was, and going there alone during Valentine's Day wasn't a good idea. He would be a laughing stock, just like during his college years.

 

  * °•°•



 

For the next few hours before dinner, Kyuhyun felt himself working in a robot mode. He didn't remember filling in Mr. Choi's schedule, but somehow he did. But he had a few times of spacing out too, making his employer worried, even to the extent of giving him a leave, but Kyuhyun with difficulty had convinced Siwon that he was absolutely alright.

 

Speaking of Mr. Choi, Kyuhyun had noticed the older staring at him, which was not unusual, but the frequency of the stare had greatly increased today. It must have been because Kyuhyun was a bit off today. Kyuhyun, as usual ignored his boss and tried hard not to meet the others gaze, which always worked.

 

"Mr. Choi, are you ready for the dinner meeting with Ddangkomang group?" Kyuhyun asked after picking up his suitcase and walking towards Siwon's table.

 

"Of course, I am always ready to go on a date with you, Kyu," Mr. Choi grinned and called Kyuhyun by the nickname the taller had given to him since the first day of work as his assistant.

 

"CEO Yesung-ssi and his assistant Ryeowook-ssi would be joining us in the dinner, representing Ddangkomang group itself," Kyuhyun strictly added as the elevator door closed.

 

"Would you like me to drive, Sir?" Kyuhyun finally spoke up as he kindly declined all small talks Siwon tried to make with him during the trip from the fifteenth floor to the basement parking lot of the building.

 

"No, I should always drive," Mr. Choi shook his head as he opened the door for Kyuhyun before entering the car himself and starting the machine.

 

It was a usual routine for the CEO and his assistant every time there was a meeting outside of the office. Each time Kyuhyun would ask if Siwon wanted him to drive, but Siwon would always shook his head, saying he would always drive, which Kyuhyun didn't know and didn't care what it meant. Siwon would also open the door for Kyuhyun every time, since their first trip, even though the younger had always told his boss that he didn't need to do it, which of course fell in deaf ears. Kyuhyun had stopped complaining after his first month of work. His boss had always been weird.

 

The trip to Mouse Rabbit Cafe took fifteen minutes and it was located in the heart of the bustling city Seoul, so it was hard to even park Siwon's grey Audi sedan.

 

"They said this cafe was owned by the owner of Ddangkomang group itself," Siwon told him once they were out of the car. They were lucky they could find an empty spot in a parking lot located strategically in a junction of the main street.

 

"So it is probably Yesung- _ssi_ 's," Kyuhyun closed any room for more conversation.

 

Both handsome men entered the cafe at the corner of the street, exterior painted white with glass walls. The interior itself was modern and typical of a cafe, with wooden tables and chairs. It definitely did not suit the environment for a serious business meeting, but Yesung was always the anti-mainstream boss.

 

"Good evening, a table for two?" a pretty maître greeted them.

 

"We are from Choi Corp here to see Yesung- _ssi_ ," Kyuhyun told him and they were ushered into a room strategically hidden behind a large aquarium.

 

As they entered the room, there was already two men sitting around the rectangular glass table in the middle of the room, with an aquarium bowl in front of one of the men, playing with turtles...?

 

The man was wearing earrings with rings on some of his fingers and had slanted eyes, while the other man had a slight feminine face and a more petite body build.

 

"Good evening, Mr. Choi and Mr. Cho," the second man stood up and greeted them, shaking their hands. "I am Ryeowook, Mr. Kim's assistant."

 

"Nice to meet you, Siwon and Kyuhyun," Yesung smiled, more like a smirk, at them and motioned for them to sit opposite to them.

 

Then the business talk started.

 

"I don't think building a tortoise and turtle conservation in your own house is a good idea, Yesung- _ssi_ ," Siwon frowned as he heard his client's weird proposal. He had heard a lot of weird proposals for the last nine years as an architect; so luckily, he knew how to deal with them.

 

Kyuhyun on the other hand, knew well how to stop his eyes from rolling at the ridiculous request.

 

"Yesung, I told you that your idea is too weird," Ryeowook chided his boss with his high pitched sound.

 

Kyuhyun was slightly surprised at how informal Ryeowook was towards senior. Siwon turned to him and their eyes met, although Kyuhyun couldn't grasp what Siwon was saying with his expression.

 

An hour of arguing later, Yesung finally gave up and both parties agreed to make a small conservation for only turtles in Yesung's private residence.

"So that concludes our meeting tonight," everyone stood up and Siwon shook Yesung's hand, before both Choi Corp's employers left for the night.

 

"Let me drive you home, Kyu," Siwon put one hand into his pocket while the other was holding his car keys.

 

"No, I have some other plans to do tonight," Kyuhyun politely shook his head as he head into another direction from the parking lot where Siwon's car was parked earlier.

 

"Tomorrow is still work day, Kyu," Siwon frowned.

 

"It's fine, Sir. I will see you tomorrow. Please be careful on your way home," Kyuhyun bowed slightly before walking with long strides away from his confused superior.

 

  * °•°•



 

The walk towards his destination didn't feel very long. Thankfully the Mouse Rabbit Cafe wasn't far away from the bar he usually visited when the workload was too much to bear.

 

The Kyuline bar - such a coincidence name - was not as crowded as the weekends and Kyuhyun made his way towards the bartender, Changmin, who happened to be the owner of the bar too.

 

"It's been long, Kyuhyun!" Changmin gave him a mismatched smile. The taller man was only a few months younger than Kyuhyun, and both men matched well, instantly becoming best friends on Kyuhyun's second visit to the bar.

 

"Hey, Min. It has been rough. Donghae broke up with me," Kyuhyun shook his head and rubbed his face, sitting on a red bar stool.

 

"He did? He will regret it," Changmin tsked and handed Kyuhyun his usual order, with extra alcohol, before he was called by one of his employees who seemed to be in some kind of heated argument with one of the customers.

 

Kyuhyun waved at Changmin as the younger have him an apologetic smile before drowning himself in the expensive drink.

 

Half a glass later, Kyuhyun felt a presence sitting beside him. Ignoring his surroundings, Kyuhyun resumed his drinking.

 

"I didn't know my stern assistant hang out in such place during week nights," a famliar voice rung out from beside him and Kyuhyun immediately jerked his face so hard that he was lucky to still be able to look away from his boss, Mr. Choi Siwon.

 

"Working hours is over," Kyuhyun tried to ignore the older and asked the other bartender to refill his drink.

 

Siwon himself ordered a light drink before he looked, more like stared, at Kyuhyun.

 

"I own my employee," Siwon simply stated.

 

"I thought you had CEO things to do," murmured Kyuhyun as he sipped his second glass.

 

"Can't my assistant accompany me in a bar," Siwon instead asked as he smiled at Kyuhyun.

 

"I thought you are fed up seeing me every day," Kyuhyun snorted.

 

"I can never get enough of you, Kyuhyun," Siwon's usual cheesy words strangely caused Kyuhyun's heart to beat faster. Maybe the older had never called him by his full name. Or maybe it's the alcohol.

 

"I only want to be alone," Kyuhyun finished the conversation before finishing his drink, not even sparing the other a glance.

 

"So what caused you to be distracted this whole day?" Siwon started interrogating him.

 

Kyuhyun ordered another drink instead.

 

"Something happened at work?"

 

"Your family?"

 

"Your friends?"

 

"Financial problems?"

 

"For god's sake, Mr. Choi! Stop your guessing!" Kyuhyun put down his glass rather hardly on the bar table with a loud clank.

 

"So you are still calling me Mr. Choi," mused Siwon. "Last guess... A bad break up...?" Siwon uncertainly asked for the last time.

 

Kyuhyun glared at his boss before looking straight to the beer and wine bottles display in front of him far behind the bar table.

 

"So, I'm right...?"

 

A thick silence later, Kyuhyun put down his third empty glass and turned to Mr. Choi.

 

"My boyfriend of ten years just broke up with me this after in my own office building and he won't even tell me why," Kyuhyun started blabbering.

 

"I'm sorry to he—"

 

"Then there is this college reunion that took place during Valentine's Day in a city two hours away from Seoul, and showing up alone during that forsaken day will be pathetic. I'm fed up being constantly making fun off!" Kyuhyun's tone rose higher, feeling fuzzy from the alcohol he had drunk.

 

"The question is, how am I going to search for another boyfriend in such dire time? But I swear I'm not desperate to have someone. Just pretending is fine!" Kyuhyun finished his rambling with a huge gulp of his fourth drink.

 

"How about with me?" Siwon suddenly blurted out and Kyuhyun snapped his neck to his boss. "I-I mean as a pretend couple?" Siwon had the decency to blush and rubbed his neck while looking at Kyuhyun sheepishly.

 

"Sure," Kyuhyun's reply was fast and sure, surprising Mr. Choi himself.

 

Why not? Kyuhyun thought. Mr. Choi was nice and kind and it won't be hard to convince the others that they were dating since Siwon would be the one to do all the cheesy gestures. And a CEO of the largest company in Korea as pretend couple wouldn't be so bad.

 

"Really?" Siwon widened his eyes.

 

"Why not?"

 

  * °•°•



 

There were rare days when Kyuhyun felt useless and hoping the earth will just swallow him whole. And today was that kind of day. He woke up to a heavy hangover and he belatedly realized that he was not in his house after he had puked his guts out in the toilet which was strategically located only a few meters from the bed.

 

"Are you alright, Kyu?" in a haze of his headache, Kyuhyun heard another man's voice and he then belatedly realized again that he was wearing a shirt that was too big for him and was only wearing his boxers. Leaning on the wall, he could only hope he wasn't too drunk last night and slept with some total stranger.

 

He felt the man approaching him and wiped his cheeks and lips with a damp handkerchief, before carrying him bridal-style back to the bed. Kyuhyun could only grunt in respond, body too weak to complain. Soon, he drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

 

"I know, I'm terribly sorry for the cancellation of our meeting, Sir. I promise to make it up to you next week. Yes, I understand. Thank you, Sir," Kyuhyun faintly heard hushed sound from behind the door, but he could still make out the words.

 

With a groan, Kyuhyun sat up, clutching his head in pain. The door suddenly clicked open with Mr. Choi entering the room, pocketing his phone and offering Kyuhyun his signature smile.

 

"Are you feeling better now?" the older asked, sitting on the bed next to Kyuhyun and stroked his hair.

 

"What happened?" Kyuhyun avoided the touch and instead sat up straighter.

 

"You didn't remember what happened last night?"

 

"I remembered drinking in Kyuline and you came... D-Did we?" Kyuhyun widened his eyes in horror as he imagined them doing something inappropriate.

 

"No, no! We didn't. Don't worry," Siwon assured him and smiled softly. "You vomitted on your clothes so I borrowed you my clothes."

 

"I'm sorry to bother you," Kyuhyun hastily said as he stepped his feet on the carpeted floor and tried to walk, only ending up being caught by a pair of sturdy arms.

 

"Easy now, Kyu. Just rest here for the rest of the day, I will be taking care of you," Siwon eased his assisyant into the pile of blankets and pillows. "And, I have told the others that we will be absent for a few days and I have also explained to the clients why their meetings were cancelled, of course omitting the facts," Siwon added as he saw Kyuhyun's look.

 

"I will be fine tommorrow," Kyuhyun muttered before questioning Siwon's look this time.

 

"I have also booked us a hotel room for three days and tonight," Siwon smiled but looking everywhere but not at him.

 

"What?" Kyuhyun half shouted and scowled.

 

"You didn't remember? You agreed to make me your pretend couple for your college reunion," Siwon deadpanned.

 

Kyuhyun's mind wandered towards last night, there was a blurred memory of it, but, he didn't even know it really happened!

 

"I... I was drunk, forget it, Sir," Kyuhyun shook his head and mumbled, very ashamed of himself.

 

"No, I was the one suggested it, and wasting millions won for nothing is kind of a waste, no?" Siwon smirked.

 

_Is my boss threatening me?_

 

"You helped me a lot already, so why not I help you? It is only 3 days," Siwon shrugged, as if reading his mind.

 

Kyuhyun pondered for a minute, his thoughts last night in the bar rushed into his mind.

 

"If it is fine with you, Sir," Kyuhyun finally agreed and looked at Siwon business like.

 

"Well, that will have to change. For this week, you won't be calling me Sir, but you will be calling me Siwon," Siwon grinned at Kyuhyun's surprised expression.

 

"I don't think that is really necessary," Kyuhyun looked away, his cheeks tinged pink.

 

"People in relationship don't call their partner with honorifics, Kyu. Now try calling me my name."

 

Kyuhyun stammered and tried to control his stuttering heart, trying so badly to cover his blushing face by lowering his face, only peeking at his boss through his bangs.

 

"S-Siwon," Kyuhyun shyly murmured and looked away.

 

A minute later when Kyuhyun glanced at the quiet Siwon, the older was smiling at him fondly, and Kyuhyun convinced himself that his stuttering heart was because of embarrassment and nothing more.

 

  * °•°•



 

"Is everything packed? Food? Clothes? Gadgets? The invitation? Bags?" Siwon asked as he carried Kyuhyun's luggage into his Audi.

 

The trip finally started two days after their agreement and on the d-day, Siwon had arrived precisely at eight in front of his house, looking as handsome as ever in a pair of jeans and styled shirt.

 

Sharing their greetings (which included Siwon gaping at Kyuhyun wearing casual clothes), Siwon immediately proceeded to helping Kyuhyun carrying his things into his sedan. And their 2 hours trip started.

 

"Have you eaten breakfast, Kyu?" Siwon asked him as they settled in the car.

 

"Yes, I have. How about you, Mr C— Siwon?" Kyuhyun asked back, still not used to calling his boss by his name.

 

"No, I haven't," Siwon simply shook his head.

 

"Then we should stop somewhere to eat," Kyuhyun frowned, and as his assistant, Kyuhyun should also take care of his superior's well being.

 

"We must get there during the afternoon to prepare for the reunion tonight, Kyu. And don't argue with me," Siwon looked straight at the road as he entered a road junction.

 

Kyuhyun almost forgot how stubborn Siwon was and sighed before turning his body towards the backseat to grab a bag.

 

"I made _gimbap_ for us," Kyuhyun said as he took out a lunch box and opened it, before offering it to the man beside him.

 

"I couldn't eat while driving, Kyu," Siwon smirked amusedly as he glanced at his pretend couple.

 

"Are you asking me to feed you?" Kyuhyun looked at Siwon as if he had grown another head.

 

"If you didn't want me to be sick," Siwon shrugged, his smirk not ceasing at all.

 

Kyuhyun glared at his fake boyfriend as he took one _gimbap_ with three fingers and slowly held it in front of the driving Siwon.

 

Siwon shamelessly - according to Kyuhyun - ate the food in one mouthful; teeth scraping at the younger's fingers, sending tingles down his spine. A box of _gimbap_ later, Siwon was already smilling happily, humming along the radio he had turned on earlier.

 

"So why did you book us a three days trip when my reunion was just for one night?" Kyuhyun settled on looking out the window after glaring non-stop at Siwon during the feeding-frenzy.

 

"It had beem a while since I had days off, so why not do it now?" Siwon shrugged and grinned.

 

It was a strong argument and Kyuhyun couldn't find a good retort.

 

  * °•°•



 

Roughly two hours later, the sedan was parked in a parking lot right in front of a wooden building. The parking lot itself wasn't big and Kyuhyun was mildly surprised that the wooden building in front of them was a slight bigger hot spring inn than the average, not a huge five star hotel which he had imagined.

 

"This city was famous for its hot spring and this is the best inn with natural hot spring I can find. If you didn't like it then we can move to a hotel," explained Siwon as he put down the bags from his car.

 

"I am fine with anything you booked for us," Kyuhyun shrugged and carried his own backpack and pulled his own luggage into the inn, with Siwon beside him.

 

After checking in with the receptionist, they were given a key and their room was located in the end of the corridor.

 

Once the room was unlocked, Kyuhyun put down his belongings and observed the room. The room was spacious, with everything made of wood. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room stuck to the wall with a wooden bedside table on each side of the bed. A four-door wooden wardrobe was placed on the wall opposite to the bed, and next to it, was the bathroom. There was also a love couch on the furthest side of the wall, next to a glass door leading to the private backyard.

 

"There is only one bed?" Kyuhyun asked in a high tone as he shot a look at the one booking the room.

 

"Well, but this is the biggest room here," Siwon smiled shyly and combed his hair with his fingers.

 

"I am sleeping in the couch," Kyuhyun declared as he quickly made his way to the glass door and sliding it open.

 

Kyuhyun's surprised face had Siwon joining him to see what caused it. The backyard was actually a small garden with flowers of all colors and in the middle of the garden was a circular pool of steaming hot spring.

 

"It is beautiful, right?" Siwon seemed pleased and glanced at Kyuhyun.

 

"It is beautiful," Kyuhyun smiled genuinely and as he looked at Siwon, the older was intently looking at him with an unreadable expression.

 

"What?" Kyuhyun frowned.

 

"Nothing," Siwon shook his head, "I just made the right choice choosing this inn."

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes before checking as his watch which read eleven, so they still had 5 hours before the reunion party he dreaded start.

 

He walked towards his backpack to retrieve his beloved laptop and set it on a table near the entrance door.

 

"Are you working, Kyu?" Siwon's incredulous voice sounded by Kyuhyun's shoulder as he typed in the schedule for next week.

 

"Your schedules this week that was cancelled should be done next week as soon as possible, Mr. Choi," Kyuhyun typed faster, not glancing away from the screen.

 

"Siwon," Mr. Choi corrected his assistant before stretching his arms above his head and fell on the bed.

 

Only typing noises could be heard in the closed room before Siwon laid on one side, looking at the still working Kyuhyun.

 

"You know, Kyu, if you want our acting to be realistic, you will have to tell me about yourself," Siwon spoke up.

 

"I don't think that's necessary," Kyuhyun curtly replied.

 

"Then tell me why your boyfriend broke up with you."

 

Kyuhyun turned to his bos—no, his pretend boyfriend, and looked at him with an annoyed look, before turning back to his laptop and resumed his typing.

 

"I was born in 3rd February 1988 in Seoul Nohwon and my family consisted of my mother, father, and my older sister Cho Ara. I graduated from Kyunghee University and my blood type is A. I weight 68 Kilograms and my height is 180 centimetres. As for why Donghae broke up with me, I didn't bother to ask him," Kyuhyun started talking about himself, the typing never stop.

 

"So Donghae is his name," Siwon sounded as if he was memorizing it. "What is your favorite color and food?"

 

"Blue, black and white. I like seafood."

 

"Your hobbies?"

 

"Singing, listening to music, watching movies, and play computer games."

 

"You could sing?" Siwon sat on the bed and looked at Kyuhyun.

 

"I just like to sing, alright," Kyuhyun glanced at Siwon.

 

"You should sing for me next time," got ignored by Kyuhyun.

 

"Then your favorite movies and games?"

 

"The movies that I deemed okay are My Sassy Girl, Lovers in Paris, Jumong, Dae Jo Yeong, and The Big Swindle. Games I currently am playing is Starcraft and Diablo."

 

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at Siwon's amused expression. He had stopped typing by the third question.

 

"I didn't know you like those movies and even playing games. You are just so strict every time," Siwon smiled goofily and Kyuhyun turned back to the screen, resuming his typing, trying so hard to hide a small smile.

 

At twelve-thirty in the afternoon, Siwon walked out the hot springs garden on phone before walking back in and announcing that he had reserved a place in a famous seafood restaurant for lunch. He really had used the information given to him well.

 

The drive to the seaside restaurant was filled with both of them admiring the view, although Kyuhyun kept his expression straight. The restaurant turned out to be on a ship with a view of the afternoon sea. 

 

"Reservation for Mr. Choi, please follow me," the maître ushered them into a two-seater table right beside the railings of the ship, out looking the breathtaking view.

 

Both of them then took their seat before scanning the menu. After a long time of pondering, in the end they ordered three types of fish menu, two types of crab menu and a prawn menu.

 

"So tell me about your college life," Siwon told Kyuhyun as they relaxed with the wine they ordered, with Kyuhyun as the wine specialist.

 

"It is dull boring and definitely not the college life they pictured in movies," Kyuhyun took a sip of his favorite wine.

 

"I only have three best friends during four years of college, which we rarely contact each other now, Henry, Zhou Mi and Sungmin," Kyuhyun started. "I was known as a nerd there."

 

Kyuhyun paused as their orders came and they started to eat before Kyuhyun continued.

 

"But I was made fun of sometimes by someone called Kangin. So that is why I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't the nerd he always made fun of in college," Kyuhyun took a gulp of the asparagus and crab soup.

 

"How did you meet Donghae?" Siwon's expression was nothing but serious since Kyuhyun first started to talk.

 

Kyuhyun ate two spoonful of the meal before talking about his ex.

 

"He was a senior, one year older than me and he was in the literature club like I was. He was also a nerd like me that time. We became good friends and things happened, we dated."

 

Kyuhyun ate another spoon full of rice, ignoring Siwon's stare at him.

 

"Did you feel sad that he broke up?" Siwon asked with a frown.

 

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. We had started to stop lo— having feelings for each other months ago. Just disappointed, I guess," Kyuhyun shrugged and finished what was on his plate.

 

Siwon nodded and finished his food too before asking for the bill.

 

"I should pay for at least my share, Siwon!"

 

"No, Kyu. As your boss, all costs incurred by the both of us should be on me."

"I don't call you with honorifics anymore!"

 

In the end, Siwon was the one paying, with that platinum credit card of his, pulling a very annoyed Kyuhyun's hand into the car.

 

Kyuhyun kept shooting daggers at his pretend boyfriend for the rest of the drive back to their inn, although he couldn't deny that he just had one of his best lunches.

 

  * °•°•



 

"Hey, Kyu, are you done showering?" a knock sounded in the wooden bathroom.

 

"Just a minute," Kyuhyun replied back as he rubbed his face under the running warm water before turning it off and wiping his body dry with the provided white towel.

 

Exiting the bathroom with only towels around his waist, Kyuhyun made his way to the couch where he had put his luggage to retrieve his suit and was wearing it when he realized he was being stared at by the other man.

 

 

"What?" Kyuhyun glared at Siwon and felt self conscious as he quickly wore his boxers and covered his scarred torso with the towel.

 

"You have a nice body," is apparently the only logical retort Siwon could think of before he flushed and looked away.

 

"Even with those scars?" Kyuhyun scowled. He hadn't felt conscious about his scars anymore since Donghae said it was pretty when they were still dating, but now they broke up and it was Siwon, things were different. Why did he even want to please Siwon?

 

"They were beautiful and they were part of you," Kyuhyun glanced at Siwon and the other was smiling at him. 

 

"You don't need to force yourself to say that, we are only pretending to be lovers after all," Kyuhyun cleared his throat and hurriedly grabbed his suit before rushing into the bathroom, locking it and ignoring Siwon's call of his name. 

 

Kyuhyun took a deep breath as he hung the suit on the door and rubbed his face with his hands. Why did he even bother to try to please Siwon and got all flustered? 

 

_He is just my boss, for god's sake._

_And we were only pretending to be lovers_. Pretending.

 

 _I am never fa_ _lli_ _ng in love with him._

 

Calming himself and chanting the mantra over and over in his head, Kyuhyun slowly wore his suit, fixing the creases and crooks in front of the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom. Siwon was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands and immediately snapped his head when Kyuhyun returned.

 

"Kyu I—"

 

"It's fine, are you ready? The reunion party would start in an hour," Kyuhyun simply said as he put his phone into his pocket and wearing his silver watch.

 

Siwon nodded and walked beside Kyuhyun hesitantly as they walked out the inn, making Kyuhyun felt very guilty. After all, he was the only one on the receiving end.

 

A very awkward half an hour drive later, the Audi stopped in front of the lobby, with the maître opening the doors for each of them and Siwon let the valet park his car. 

 

The hotel was definitely five stars, looking at its very luxurious decorations. 

 

"Trust Tiffany and the girls to book a place here," Kyuhyun snorted, awkwardness forgotten for the moment.

 

"Who?" Siwon frowned as they entered the elevator with a few other hotel guests, not ex-college mates thankfully. 

 

"Tiffany and her friends. They were the one organizing this reunion and was known to be the most popular girls in my previous university," Kyuhyun explained, and he started feeling nauseous.

 

Suddenly he felt warmth enveloping his hand and he looked to the source to see Siwon squeezing his hand. 

 

"Don't worry, I'm here," Siwon grinned and in a second, Kyuhyun found himself relaxing. Right then, the elevator door opened and Kyuhyun braced himself for the worst. 

 

The hallway to the entrance door of the grand ballroom was decorated with pastel colors and there was already a few people that Kyuhyun recognized, although he didn't have the guts to go great them. 

 

"Cho Kyuhyun! Nice to see you again!" Leeteuk, the president of the student council in his university greeted him and patted the younger's shoulder excitedly. Leeteuk was always the mother in the university and he was kind to everyone. He also often stood up to Kyuhyun when Kangin bullied him.

 

"Nice to meet you, Hyung," Kyuhyun smiled weakly and when Leeteuk's gaze turned to Siwon, he hastily introduced them, "This is Siwon, my um.. Boyfriend, and SIwon, this is Leeteuk."

 

Leeteuk seemed mildly surprised but he gained his composure and smiled widely, warmly welcoming the tall man.

 

"Relax, Kyu. Just think of me of your boyfriend and don't get too nervous," Siwon whispered as they enter the main ballroom, decorated with gold and white. Very classic. 

 

"I'm trying," Kyuhyun whispered back, annoyed.

 

Both of them each took a glass of champagne offered by the waiters and made their way to the food stand. Kyuhyun briefly nodded in greeting at Kibum, who was the same nerd as Kyuhyun, although Kyuhyun was sure Kibum was much more introvert than he was. 

 

"So here is the nerd," A sound startled Kyuhyun as he was filling his plate with proteins, with Siwon beside him eating balanced diet.

 

Kyuhyun turned and scowled, seeing the person that made his college life hell. 

 

"What do you want?" Kyuhyun sipped his glass of champagne and glared at Kangin.

 

"The nerd bites now, I see," Kangin guffawed and Siwon chose that moment to step between Kyuhyun and the bully.

 

"Who are you?" Kangin growled at Siwon, Kyuhyun on the other hand tried to pull his fake boyfriend away.

 

"I'm his boyfriend," Siwon growled back and Kangin visibly gulped before he glared back and left the couple.

 

"I can handle it by myself, Won," Kyuhyun grumbled and Siwon just shrugged with a big grin, before continuing to eat.

 

A plate of barbecue meat later, Kyuhyun's name was shouted from a few distances away before three figures jogged towards where he was standing. 

 

"Kui Xian!"

 

"Kyuhyun!"

 

"I thought you are dead," Sungmin mumbled.

 

"Well, unfortunately not," Kyuhyun shrugged and exchanged glances with Siwon before biting into his meat.

 

"Why haven't you hang out with us, _H_ _yung_? Even your number is not active anymore!" Henry playfully punched Kyuhyun's elbow before the three best friends realized Siwon's presence. 

 

"Well, hello, there, who is this hottie here?" Sungmin batted his eyelashes and Kyuhyun cringed.

 

"I'm Kyu's boyfriend," Siwon announced, causing a surprised Kyuhyun to blush as he looked to the ground.

 

"Your boyfriend? I thought you are with..." Zhou Mi trailed away, lost in his thoughts, "No wonder..."

 

As if on cue, Donghae walked into the ballroom with Eunhyuk's arm linked around his, and Kyuhyun found his anger swirling inside. Surprising everyone, Kyuhyun made his way to the empty balcony on one of the white walls, followed by a confused Siwon.

 

"Kyu? What's wrong? I thought you were over Donghae?" Siwon's sound sounded hesitant.

 

"I can't believe it!" Kyuhyun half shouted. Thankfully, there was no one in sight. "He broke up with me because of Eunhyuk!"

 

"Who is Eunhyuk?" Siwon approached his fake boyfriend and leaned on the balcony stone.

 

"Donghae's best friend during college, maybe even during high school," Kyuhyun bit his lips as he shook his head again. "He might as well had already cheated on me years before."

 

"Kyu?" Siwon proceeded to hug the younger and cradled his head.

 

"He told me they were just best friends. Maybe all this relationship was a lie to start with. Who would want to be with me," Kyuhyun laughed humorlessly and turned away from Siwon, but still hugged by the older. "I'm glad we broke up I guess."

 

"That's not true, I want—There will be someone who truly love you and want to be with you, Kyu," Siwon stroked his hair and Kyuhyun slowly felt relax. He didn't feel so angered anymore.

 

Slowly, he lifted his head to look at Siwon. The other man was looking with Kyuhyun with so many emotions that Kyuhyun blushed and looked away. Siwon just sympathized him. That was all. Kyuhyun kept reminding himself of that, but somehow, he felt disappointed inside.

 

"Do you want to continue to eat or leave hmm? Or talk to your friends?" Siwon stopped hugging Kyuhyun fifteen minutes later, and Kyuhyun almost complaint of the lack of warmth. _Almost_.

 

"Let us leave now. I can catch up with my friends some other time," Kyuhyun messed his brown hair as he walked away from Siwon. His mind in swirling emotions.

 

As they walked out the balcony, Kyuhyun approached his friends first, to tell them that he would retire for the night.

 

"You better hang out with us every week," Sungmin frowned, not really convinced by Kyuhyun's attempt to convince them that nothing was wrong.

 

"Take care of him, Siwon," Zhou Mi grabbed Siwon's shoulder in a warning squeeze before letting go and smiling his megawatt smile.

 

"See you again, _Hyung_!" Henry waved his hand as Kyuhyun and Siwon walked into the elevator.

 

"I'm sorry they freaked you out," Kyuhyun shook his head at his beloved friends' antics and glanced at the silent Siwon beside him. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing," Siwon was slightly surprised at the mention of his name and looked at Kyuhyun with a small smile and a shake of his head.

 

As Siwon's car arrived in front of the lobby, Siwon sighed and rubbed his temples before turning to an oblivious Kyuhyun.

 

"You drive, Kyu," Siwon nudged Kyuhyun who looked at Siwon as if the other had three eyes.

 

"What's wrong?" Kyuhyun frowned, feeling strange that his boss whom had never allowed Kyuhyun to drive let him drive now.

 

"I heard driving will let out your frustration, and I thought I will let you have a taste of my car. But remember to follow the GPS," Siwon merely grinned before motioning Kyuhyun to walk before entering the car himself beside the driver's seat.

 

"If you are trying to cheer me up, then it's not working!" Kyuhyun laughed as he entered the driver's seat and started driving the sedan.

 

Kyuhyun started to frown half way through the drive and glanced at Siwon, who was grinning and looking straight at the road.

 

“Won, I don’t think this is the right path back to the inn,” Kyuhyun commented as he looked at the GPS.

 

“Don’t worry, it is the right way and we are almost there,” Siwon merely grinned wider and tapped his fingers on his knee. “There,” Siwon then pointed to a small cottage on the far right and Kyuhyun sped up faster.

 

“That’s not the inn we are stay—,” Kyuhyun trailed away as they approached the cottage which turned out to be a small restaurant.

 

The cottage itself was similar to a cabin, only bigger and it was decorated with vines and flower plants that snake around the wooden roof and fences, and the whole cottage was decorated with small lights that illuminate in the dark.

 

Kyuhyun parked the car in front of the cottage where there were already a few cars parked and turned off the engine, before looking at Siwon with a questioning look.

 

“I thought you might still be hungry or maybe you wanted desserts?”  Siwon answered lamely and gave Kyuhyun a reassuring smile.

 

Kyuhyun was totally unconvinced, but free food never hurts, so he exit the car and walked a step behind Siwon as the taller entered the small restaurant and told the maitre his reservation. Making their way past the tables, they were led into the garden which Kyuhyun couldn’t take his eyes off.

 

The garden was decorated with flower bushes and a few other plants that Kyuhyun had no idea what it was called but they sure completed the garden theme. There were a cloth tent on in the middle of the garden, decorated in lights and a two-seater table was under the open tent. It was romantic.

 

“It is Valentine’s Day,” Siwon rubbed his neck and looked at anywhere but Kyuhyun. “We have no one to spend it together with so why not with each other?”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes but sit on the provided chair, “this is what you should do with your lover, Won.”

 

Siwon just smiled and sat opposite to Kyuhyun. As the waiter poured them each a glass of red wine, Siwon took out something from under the tablecloth and handed it to Kyuhyun. It was a large bouquet, but instead of flowers, it was filled with all brands of chocolates.

 

“Figured out you are not the flowers’ man, but everyone loves chocolate,” Siwon grinned and Kyuhyun really hoped that his flushed face wasn’t visible.

 

“So cheesy, Mr. Choi,” Kyuhyun settled on a smirk but put the bouquet carefully on his laps.

 

“So you didn’t have any lover yet? That was surprising,” Kyuhyun took a sip of his wine, and a few minutes later, the food was brought in by the waiters and Kyuhyun suspected that Siwon had long before planned it.

 

“I don’t need one yet,” Siwon simply smiled and looked at Kyuhyun for a second longer before started digging in.

 

The dinner ended well, and Kyuhyun for the first time in a very long time, Kyuhyun found himself relaxing and laughing as he talked with Siwon.

 

As they walked out the cottage, Kyuhyun was the one driving again, much to his pleasure while eating bar by bar of the chocolates, drawing an amused laugh from Siwon beside him. Half journey later, Kyuhyun glanced at the owner of the car to find Siwon asleep. And for the rest of the trip back to the inn, a smile was etched on Kyuhyun's face.

 

After parking the car in the parking lot, Kyuhyun shook the asleep Siwon and the dazed CEO immediately fell on the bed as soon as their room was unlocked.

 

Kyuhyun brushed his teeth and cleaned himself before slipping into his pajamas and closed the light, walking past the bed to the couch when suddenly a long arm was wrapped around his bed, pulling him to the bed. Instantly, Kyuhyun was enveloped around someone's warmth.

 

"Won! What are you doing?" Kyuhyun struggled at the unwavering embrace.

 

"Stay, Kyu, sleep beside me," Siwon murmured, and Kyuhyun shivered at the warm air breathing on his neck.

 

"I told you I will sleep on the couch! Mr Choi!"

 

Instead, Siwon hugged him tighter and held him closer, his breath fell evenly. With a sigh, Kyuhyun snuggled deeper and pulled the blanket higher, before started to sing out a tune of his favorite music, feeling thankful for the dark to hide his blushing face and he hoped Siwon couldn't feel his beating heart.

 

  * °•°•



 

The next morning, Kyuhyun found himself in a very intimate position. Siwon was right in front him, arms wrapped around the younger's waist, face right above Kyuhyun’s. Hot breath breathing on his forehead.

 

"Won, get off me!" Kyuhyun tried to push away the heavy man, only to come on contact with a very hot skin. Annoyance evaporated, Kyuhyun instantly got worried and turned to look at Siwon's face.

 

Siwon seemed to be breathing with difficulty with his mouth and he was tossing his head from side to side.

 

"Won? Are you sick?" Kyuhyun frowned and immediately sit up, putting a hand on the older's forehead. His pretend lover was having a fever.

 

Kyuhyun bit his lips and at once felt very guilty. He should have known that Siwon, his boss, the CEO of Choi Corporation, was very busy and obviously had limited time to rest and instead, he wasted the older's time to help with his whim.

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun opened Siwon's thick suit from last night's reunion party and fumbled with the buttons before throwing the suit and the button-down to the wooden floor, before taking off Siwon's pants, excluding his boxers. Kyuhyun then hurriedly jumped out of the bed, when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

 

"Kyu?" Siwon opened his eyes a little, "Stay."

 

"You are sick. I'm going to nurse you, Siwon," Kyuhyun shook his hand away. "And I'm not going to leave you, Won," Kyuhyun added before walking into the bathroom.

 

When Kyuhyun returned with a small bowl of water and a damp handkerchief, Siwon was asleep again and Kyuhyun approached the bed, sitting on a chair beside it, before putting the damp towel on Siwon's forehead and pulling the blanket to cover the naked man.

 

In the afternoon, Kyuhyun called the room service to order porridge and when the food was delivered, Kyuhyun woke Siwon up and started to feed the dazed CEO.

 

"Today must be my birthday. Waking up naked and was fed by you," Siwon grinned before taking a mouthful of porridge.

 

"I'm sorry," Kyuhyun bit his lips and apologize, no snarky retorts this time. "I shouldn't have given you more trouble."

 

"Don't worry, Kyu. It is definitely not your fault,” Siwon shook his head hastily as he held Kyuhyun’s cheeks and smiled.

 

Kyuhyun moved his head away to hide his blush, feeding Siwon another spoonful of porridge.

 

“It would be nice though if you are the one cooking for me,” Siwon gulped the hot substance.

 

“There is no kitchen here so accept it, Mr. Choi,” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and shoved another spoon of warm porridge into Siwon’s waiting mouth.

 

“How about singing for me?” Siwon asked after he swallowed the last spoon and looked at Kyuhyun with a smile.

 

Kyuhyun seemed to ponder it for a moment before standing up and turning away.

 

“Probably later,” the murmur didn’t go unheard by Siwon who instantly grinned so widely.

 

For the rest of the day, Kyuhyun spent his time attending to Siwon’s needs, changing the damp towel every thirty minutes, and including ordering and feeding Siwon his dinner. He felt like he knew the other man so much more now.

 

“It’s fine talking to you, Kyu, “ Siwon laid his head and looked at the ceiling as Kyuhyun forced him to sleep.

 

"Yeah, yeah, now you need to sleep too, Kyu," Siwon without any warning pulled Kyuhyun's arms and hugged him tight, restraining the smaller's struggles.

 

"I still have things to do, Choi Siwon!" growled Kyuhyun, although it heard like meow to Siwon.

 

"I'm jealous of your laptop, Kyu," Siwon buried his face into Kyuhyun's matted brown hair.

 

"We are not lovers, you idiot," Kyuhyun tried to push the big guy away, only to be held tighter. Soon, the soft breathings of a sleeping man could be heard.

 

With a sigh, Kyuhyun closed his eyes and tried to sleep, ignoring his erratic heartbeat or how Siwon's warmth seemed to seep into him.

 

  * °•°•



 

It was dark when Kyuhyun woke up and he was in an awkward position. He tried to sleep, but somehow, he couldn't settle in a nice position before opening his eyes widely, drowsiness gone.

 

There was something, probably a hand, palming his lower part from outside his pants. And the worse thing was, he was hard. Biting his lips to hide a moan, Kyuhyun pushed the hand away, but the hand was persistent.

 

"Choi Siwon, what are you doing?" he asked in a hushed voice at the man hugging him from behind, his hand trying to hold the attacker's palm.

 

"Helping you? You were hard, Kyu," a pair of lips latched onto Kyuhyun's neck.

 

"And you are still sick. It is just morning wood, Siwon!" he tried to push Siwon away, only to have his cock palmed harder, erupting a breathy moan from the younger.

 

"In the middle of the night?" Siwon nibbled Kyuhyun's earlobe, the other trying desperately to hold his voice.

 

"Won, stop it," Kyuhyun finally regained his strength and pushed Siwon away.

 

Instead of rolling away, Siwon suddenly moved up and Kyuhyun found himself caged under the taller man, lips claimed by the other in a deep kiss. A gasp and Siwon's tongue tangled with Kyuhyun. Forgetting about everything, Kyuhyun soon wrapped his arms around Siwon's neck and kissed the other deeper, when his hips jerked up, unconsciously rubbing with Siwon's delicious hot cock wrapped in boxers, causing both men to moan into each other.

 

In a flash, Siwon's whose palm was still on Kyuhyun's crotch, slipped into the thin cotton cloth, immediately in contact with Kyuhyun's naked pulsing rod.

 

"Ah! N-No, Won, s-stop it," Kyuhyun broke the kiss and moaned, a string of saliva connecting both lips.

 

Siwon proceeded to lick and nip on Kyuhyun's jaw down to his neck and collarbone, making hickeys along the way, marking the pale writhing boy.

 

"Won, I can't. No—" Kyuhyun broke away into a moan as Siwon squeezed at his cock.

 

A touch of his hand caused Kyuhyun's eyes to fly open, and he was only a hair length away from Siwon's face.

 

"Touch me too, Kyu," Siwon purred and put Kyuhyun's hand on his bare hard cock. Even by only touching it, Kyuhyun could feel how big the other was, and it made him whimper at imagining it inside him.

 

"I won't put it inside you tonight, Kyu, don't worry. But I will definitely fuck you someday," Siwon's dirty words made Kyuhyun whine as the younger gripped Siwon's cock tighter, causing the older to groan and in turn stroked Kyuhyun's faster.

 

In a few more strokes, Kyuhyun became a moaning mess as Siwon aligned his cock beside Kyuhyun's and started rocking his body, their cocks creating friction that caused both men to groan and moan at the pleasure.

 

"I-I'm close, Won," Kyuhyun breathed out and Siwon immediately latched his lips onto Kyuhyun's irresistible ones, biting at his lower lips and tugging him, all the while stroking both cocks faster and harder.

 

Few thrusts later, Kyuhyun moaned out Siwon's name and shooting white streaks on his pajamas and Siwon's abs. Siwon followed soon after and came hard, some fluid even hit Kyuhyun's lips which Kyuhyun licked seductively, eyes dazed, looking at Siwon who was already lying back down on bed, holding him close, with their legs tangled together. Ignoring the mess they made Kyuhyun slowly drifted off to sleep, using Siwon's heartbeat as a lullaby.

 

  * °•°•



 

The next time Kyuhyun woke up, the sun had shone into the room, causing Kyuhyun to rub his eyes and tossed, only to feel the other side cold.

 

"Won?" Kyuhyun slowly sat up, feeling sticky mess on his body, making him blush, as he remembered what happened last night.

 

Siwon was sitting on the chair beside the bed, looking at Kyuhyun with remorse.

 

"I'm so sorry, Kyu. I didn't know what came into me. I was sick and I didn't think well, although I don't really remember what happened yesterday. I just assumed—" Siwon started rambling as he looked with Kyuhyun so guiltily that Kyuhyun looked away.

 

"So you don't remember what happened last night?" Kyuhyun looked back at his boss with voice that sounded hollow to his ears.

 

"No, I don't. Kyu—"

 

"Forget it, nothing really happened last night," Kyuhyun shook his head before fixing his pajamas and grabbing a bunch of clean clothes into the bathroom, shutting the door hard.

 

Kyuhyun but his lips and shook his head, trying very hard to stop the tears from coming. He should've known better. He should've stopped it yesterday. He should've known that Siwon wouldn't like him at all.

 

 _It hurts_.

 

Kyuhyub rubbed his eyes and mourned at how pathetic he was, and how stupidly he was in love with Siwon.

 

  * °•°•



 

The drive back to Seoul was even more awkward than last time and Kyuhyun mostly ignored Siwon, only looking out the window, his mind a jumbled mess. The lunch they are together even tasted bland to Kyuhyun.

 

Three hours later, Kyuhyun was dropped in front of his house and he murmured a thank you before hurrying into his sanctuary, not giving Siwon the chance to help him carry his bags.

 

The long day ended with Kyuhyun tossing and turning on his bed, not being able to sleep, and not being able to forget a certain warmth and touches. The bouquet of leftover chocolates was lying on the table forgottenly.

 

  * °•°•



 

Monday came faster than Kyuhyun wanted it to and after fixing his appearance, Kyuhyun exited the taxi, holding his suitcase and walked into the grand lobby he had missed. Forcing a smile at everyone greeting him, Kyuhyun entered the elevator and gripped his suitcase tighter.

 

But it wasn't Mr. Choi seating inside the glass room, instead a man with long black hair was seated on Mr. Choi's chair behind the expensive wooden table.

 

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Assistant, you must be Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon told me a lot about you," the man grinned almost evilly at Kyuhyun.

 

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kyuhyun walked towards his table and put down his suitcase.

 

"I'm Heechul, Siwon's bitch."

 

Kyuhyun stared at the stranger with a surprised expression as Heechul smirked and studied him too.

 

"I bet that hickeys haven't disappeared, no?" Heechul pointed to Kyuhyun's collar.

 

Kyuhyun reflexly covered his neck with his hand and fixed his suit collar so it was covering the marks, which unfortunately hadn't disappeared.

 

"He is amazing, isn't he?" Heechul stood up and prowled around Kyuhyun.

 

"Although I don't think he could pass one night without someone to satisfy his needs," Heechul crackled and walked out of the glass room, disappearing into the elevator.

 

Kyuhyun used the remaining time to sit on his chair and calming himself. Of course he was being used. He was being used for his lifetime, by those who only wanted him to give them answers in high school, by Donghae, and now, by Siwon. How could he such a fool, easily succumbing to pleasure. How could be such a fool, to fall in love?

 

A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing a very exhausted Mr. Choi.

 

"Good morning, _Mr. Choi_ ," Kyuhyun greeted the CEO, biting down his tongue to prevent himself from asking the other’s condition

 

"I thought you were still calling me _Siwon_?” Mr. Choi frowned as he looked at Kyuhyun.

 

“We are back to employees now, Mr. Choi,” Kyuhyun curtly replied, keeping a straight face like always.

 

“Kyu? I thought we had something?” Siwon dropped his suitcase and approached a seething Kyuhyun.

 

“So a onetime thing was supposed to be commitment where you can have the opportunity to use me every night? Why don’t you go to your other friends? Your fuck buddies,” Kyuhyun growled as he stepped back at every step Siwon made towards him.

 

“Kyu? What do you mean –“

 

“If you think you can woo me easily, then that is definitely a big mistake! Did it feel nice? Almost fucking me. Did it make you proud that I easily succumb to you? Rich guys like you surely had it easy, don’t you? You must be thinking I’m such a pathetic fool who broke up with his boyfriend who cheated on me for years?” Kyuhyun’s tone got higher at each sentence.

 

Kyuhyun bit his lips and cursed himself for letting his tears pool in his eyes.

 

“Kyu? Who told you that? What made you think I was tricking you?” Kyuhyun slapped away Siwon’s hands that tried to hold him and glared.

 

“Your fuck buddy was here earlier and he told me how you always have to sleep with someone else every night,” at this point, Kyuhyun was choking, his traitor tears dripping down his face.

 

Siwon blinked in surprised before shaking his head and cursing under his breath, before looking at Kyuhyun with sad sincere eyes. “It was all lies, Kyu.”

 

“I have a hard time believing you now,” Kyuhyun looked away.

 

“If I was tricking you and if it was only for a one night stand, why would I spend my time actually wooing you instead of just fucking you in the inn?” Siwon’s voice was an octave higher as he looked straight at Kyuhyun. “Why would I like to spend my Valentine’s Day with you rather with some random guys?”

 

“And why would I feel so happy when I’m spending time with you. Why would I pretend to forget what happened in fear of your rejection?” Siwon looked at a suprised Kyuhyun with a pleading look.

 

“But...” Kyuhyun shook his head, didn’t know which was the truth.

 

“I love you, Kyu. I have always waited for an opportunity to get to know you and when I thought nothing could help me, the chance was just right there when I heard your drunken ramblings in the bar. I just knew it was the right time, and I’m glad I took it.”

 

“I was always busy day and night, and frankly speaking, I don’t think I even have the time to go fooling around, especially when I was already so hooked up on you,” Siwon continued.

 

Kyuhyun stared at the handsome man in front of him and stifled a sob, his tears dripping uncontrollably as Siwon hugged him close.

 

“I’m never letting you go, Kyu,” Siwon held the younger’s chin and kissed him. It wasn’t a deep kiss, but it was a slow kiss, containing all the untold feelings. “You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment ever since I saw you.”

 

Kyuhyun looked at Siwon’s face and smiled. Maybe for this time, he could actually forget the past and accept what was given to him. Maybe he could have another chance.

 

So he took it.

 

“I love you too, Choi Siwon.”

 

  * °•°•



 

“So why did Heechul lied to me?” Kyuhyun asked as he fixed his tangled clothes.

 

After their heartfelt confession, Siwon immediately advanced on him, even though they were still in the office of a freaking transparent glass room, although Kyuhyun must begrudgingly admit that the thrill of being found out turned him on.

 

“Oh that,” Siwon chuckled and tugged in his button-down and zipped his pants, before helping Kyuhyun to put on the button of his clothes. “I burned his stash of gay porn.”

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun stifled a laugh as he put on his pants.

 

“Because I’m a hypocrite,” Siwon sighed and combed his hair. “I will have to buy him new ones.”

 

“Well, I can help you choose the best gay porn, and we may borrow them for a while you know... What do you think, Mr. Choi?” Kyuhyun winked and licked his lips.

 


End file.
